She's Mine!
by Bl00dyShad0w
Summary: Kouga kidnaps Kagome because he believes Inuyasha isn't taking good care of her. Read to find out what happens! Oneshot (and I may post another chapter)


**This is my very first Inuyasha fanfic! I hope it's okay :3**

It was a tiring day for the group of six. They managed to defeat one of Naraku's incarnations and steal a single jewel shard before the saimyoushou could retrieve it and bring it back to its master. They walked up a hill and towards a shady area. Kagome sat down under a large tree and sighed heavily. "What's wrong?" Questioned Inuyasha as he looked over at the girl. "My legs hurt…" She complained without looking at him.

"Say, Kagome," started Miroku as he walked towards her, "do you have anything to eat in your bag? I'm sure we're all starving." Kirara handed Kagome her bag and she slowly went through it. "Yeah…" She said softly, "Ramen again." A huge smile appeared on Inuyasha's face. "Then let's eat!" He said excitedly. "Alright," started Kagome, "go make a fire then."

"Miroku, accompany me," said the dog demon as he started walking away, Miroku followed.

"Hey, you okay?" Asked Sango as she sat down next to her friend. Kirara jumped on Kagome's lap and Shippou followed. "I'm just a little tired… I wish I had your guys' stamina," she managed a small smile. Sango smiled back and then spaced out. "Sango?" Questioned Kagome, "you thinking about Miroku?" Sango flushed red and she rapidly shook her head. "O-o-o-of course not!" She stammered, Kagome laughed. "You really do like him."

Sango paused to look at Kagome. She eventually smiled and said, "yeah, you're right… I really do like him. But he…you know… gets on my nerves most of the time when he's being a lecher!"

The two girls laughed. "I don't know what you see in that guy…" mumbled Shippou as he took off to follow Inuyasha and the lecher of a monk.

* * *

In the silence of finding some decent firewood, Miroku asked, "Hey, Inuyasha… I have a friend that is in love with a girl he is in a group with. My friend loves flirting with woman, but that one particular woman always makes him feel different. That woman is always hitting my friend though… What should he do?"

Inuyasha stopped to look at Miroku. "Why is she hitting him?" He asked. Miroku chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Well, he's always asking multiple women to bare his children and he's constantly caressing her butt." The dog demon raised an eyebrow and said, "Sorry, can't help you there." Miroku sighed.

"How are things going between you and Kagome?" Asked the monk as he gathered the firewood in his arms, Inuyasha blushed as he gathered wood in his arms as well. "W-what do you mean? Everything's fine!" Before the monk could respond, Shippou came into view.

"Hey guys," he said like he was bored, "need any help?"

"Shippou, what's the matter?" asked Miroku, the fox child shook his head and said, "I'm just tired of hearing girls talking about guys." The monk and dog demon looked at each other then back at Shippou. They quickly kneeled down and put their faces close to the child's. "Did they say anything about us?" Asked Inuyasha in a threatening tone. Shippou shivered in fear a bit. "Shippou," said Miroku calmly, "please tell us what you heard."

An evil smile formed on his lips as he crossed his arms and said, "And why should I tell you guys?"

Inuyasha grabbed the back of his outfit and lifted him off the ground. "Did Kagome say anything about me?" He asked. "Why do you care?" Asked the child, Inuyasha snarled at him. "N-No!" Cried Shippou, "she didn't say anything about you!" He looked at Miroku whose eyes were gleaming with curiosity. "So Sango said something about me, then?" Shippou nodded his head slowly. He pointed a finger at the monk and cried, "Don't think I'm going to tell you she likes you!"

The three froze as they took in the words the fox child said. Shippou turned red in embarrassment as Inuyasha set him down. "I can't believe I betrayed Sango like that! _Waah!_" He started crying as Miroku just sat there like a statue. "Yo, you okay?" Asked the dog demon as he waved his hand in front of the monk's face. Miroku smiled widely. "She… She likes me!" He cried and jumped up. "I must confess my love to her!" He said dramatically.

He dropped the firewood he was holding and ran back to the resting spot with the two demons on his tail.

* * *

"I wonder what's taking those three so long," asked Kagome as she watched the sunset with Sango. Kagome thought, '_Tonight is the night of the full moon, so there better not be any demons who want to pick a fight with us right now_.'

"Do you think…" Started Sango, "do you think I should confess to Miroku?" Kagome looked at her with a grin. "If you really feel that way, then go for it." Sango hugged her and they continued watching the sun set. "Geez," mumbled Kagome, "I never knew it took this long to gather firewood." All of a sudden, Sango and Kagome sneezed at the same time.

"Seems like someone is talking about us," said Kagome. They froze when they realized Shippou was there when they were talking about Sango and Miroku. "You don't think…" Started Sango with fear showing all over her face. "He better not have…" Responded Kagome.

Sango and Kirara quickly jumped up when they sensed something was wrong. The demon slayer grabbed her over-sized boomerang and positioned herself. "A demon?" Questioned Kagome. It appeared from behind the tree and attacked the still seated teen. Kagome cried out in pain when skin on her right arm and leg were torn. Sango threw Hiraikotsu, making sure that it would only hit the demon. The demon managed to dodge it.

"Kagome!" Cried Inuyasha as he came out of nowhere and unsheathed his Tessaiga. "Sango, get her out of there!" He said as he came running towards the demon. Sango did as she was told. "Sango, are you okay?" Asked Miroku as he appeared by her side when Sango set injured Kagome down. "I'm fine, but…" they both looked down at the injured girl who smiled a bit.

"It's okay you guys," she started, "I'm fine. Really! It's just a-" she started cringing in pain. "Kagome!" Cried Miroku. "Hang in there!"

Just before Inuyasha could make his final blow on the demon, he turned into a human and the Tessaiga lost its power. "Shit!" He cried as he landed on the ground. The demon started coming quickly towards him and he dodged its blow at the last second. "Inuyasha!" Cried Kagome as she tried to get up and find her bow. "No, Kagome," said Sango, "I'll help him. I'm guessing it doesn't have a jewel shard in it since you didn't sense it, so this won't be too hard."

As if on cue, a jewel shard fell from the sky. The demon caught it with its mouth and swallowed. In an instant, it became twice as large. It looked like a flying monkey of some sort.

Sango took action and ran towards her Hiraikotsu. She threw it towards the demon and it once again dodged both times around. Sango grabbed the boomerang as it flew back towards her. "Fox fire!" Shouted Shippou as a massive ball of green fire came towards the monkey. It shook it off and glared at the fox child who ran behind Inuyasha's leg.

"I know I'm human right now, but I can hear him coming…" He said with a snarl.

Kouga ran towards the demon and kicked it, sending it flying back. "Kagome!" He started as he looked at her for a brief second, "where's the jewel shard?!" She looked at the demon. A purple glow was coming from just an inch beneath its head in the front of its body. Kagome gave the wolf demon the directions and he nodded. Kouga pretty much kicked the monkey's head off and the jewel came flying out. A saimyoushou grabbed it midair and flew away.

Ginta and Hakkaku ran besides Kagome and cried, "Kagome! You're hurt!"

"Is your medicine box in your bag?" Asked Miroku as Kirara came over in her kitty form. Kagome shook her head and said, "I lost it somewhere…" She cringed in pain once more.

"What's your problem?! I could have taken care of that damn demon myself!" Cried Inuyasha as Kouga landed on the ground. Kouga eyed him and said, "I got a whiff of your putrid stench and came rushing over here to see if Kagome was with you so I could say hi, but then I smelt her _blood_."

Coming back to reality, Inuyasha looked over at the cringing Kagome whose arm and leg wouldn't stop bleeding. Before he knew it, Kouga was by her side before he was.

"Kagome…" whispered the wolf demon as he knelt beside her. Miroku tore some cloth off of him to wrap it around Kagome's wounds. "It…It's not that bad…" She said, but her voice was full of pain. "Don't lie, Kagome!" said Kouga. He stood up and faced the dog demon. "I've had enough of this," he started, "I'm taking Kagome with me!"

Everybody gasped and the two had a stare down.

"Like hell I would let that happen!" Cried Inuyasha.

"Kagome needs someone who can protect her every second of everyday! And I'm the guy most suited for the job!"

Inuyasha clenched his teeth and fist, oh how he wished he could transform at this moment. "I'm not letting her go without a fight!" He hissed, Kouga just laughed. "While you're human? Kagome needs a full-"

"_stop!" _Cried Kagome as she sat up, tears flooded her eyes. "I…I wish you two would stop fighting over me!"

"Then you choose," started Inuyasha, "me, or the skinny wolf."

"Yeah Kagome," said Kouga as he turned to her, "choose."

'_I can't believe this!_' Thought Kagome as the tears kept coming down. '_They're asking me to _choose!'

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" Cried Sango angrily. "You don't just make someone choose who they want to be with!" The two guys looked at Kagome sadly. "Kagome…" Said Inuyasha softly as he slowly walked towards her. But she got up, considering her injuries, and ran away.

Everyone stood there in shock for a moment, but then started chasing after her at the same time, in fear she might get hurt even more.

But Kouga has indeed had enough of this. He got to Kagome first, threw her over his shoulder, and took off.

"Hey!" Cried the others as they watched Kouga's whirlwind disappear. "That…That _bastard!_" Yelled Inuyasha as he started running after them. Kirara transformed and Sango, Shippou, and Miroku hopped on. "Inuyasha!" Started Sango as Kirara caught up with him, "You're still a human!" He growled but then took a seat on Kirara's back as well.

"What about us?" Asked Ginta and Hakkaku in unison. "Sorry," responded Miroku, "but there appears to be no more room!" They left the two to run.

"That bastard wolf…" growled Inuyasha, "I'm going to kill him."

"Now now, Inuyasha, violence is not always the answer."

"Oh yeah? Well how would you like it if that skinny wolf stole Sango?!"

Miroku fell silent and blushed along with the demon slayer. "He better not have done anything perverted to Kagome…" Growled Inuyasha, everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Kouga! Put me down!" Cried Kagome as she weakly punched the wolf demon's back. "I'm sorry Kagome, but this is for your own good! I can't sit and watch as that mutt puts you in danger!" The teen gave up when she realized that there was no point, and Inuyasha would find her when morning comes. "Where are you taking me?" She asked curiously.

Kouga set her down by a river that sparkled in the moonlight, if she wasn't kidnapped she would have considered this place breathtaking. "Inuyasha was protecting me just _fine_!" She argued as she stomped her left foot like an angry child. The wolf demon just shook his head and pulled out some kind of bottle.

"What's that?" Asked the miko as she tilted her head to the side a bit. Kouga walked up to her and sprayed the liquid. "Is this perfume? It smells pretty good," she said. She watched as Kouga sprayed some on himself, Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Um…Kouga? What in the world…?"

"What?" He questioned as he threw the empty bottle to the side, "It's good for masking scent."

"It's for masking _what?!_"

"Your scent?"

"Kouga! How is Inuyasha supposed to find me?!"

"He's not going to. Kagome, I'll be the one to protect you now."

The girl sighed as she looked at the river; she thought that maybe if she took a dip, the perfume will wash away.

"Sorry to interrupt your thoughts, but the mask won't wash off easily. I'm going to have to change it every week."

"Every _week_?! Just what was in that stuff?!"

"I think it would be best if I didn't tell you…"

Kagome made a face as she started walking away. "Hey!" Cried Kouga as he jogged up to her, "just where do you think you're going?" Kagome kept her eyes forward as she walked. "To Inuyasha!" She replied as she started walking faster. Kagome ran ahead and stood in her way. "Look," he started, "just think about it. If you were with me, I would always make sure I'm watching you so that you'd never get hurt. You've been hurt too many times with Inuyasha."

Just remembering the wounds on her arm and leg made her stop and cringe. "Kagome!" Said Kouga as he ran to her and picked her up. "You need to recover. Let me take you to a village with a doctor." Kagome said nothing and Kouga took that as a yes. Kagome started thinking. '_Maybe I am better off with Kouga… He seemed pretty confident that I wouldn't get hurt anymore… But Inuyasha can also protect me… Sure, he may be a pain in my butt on most occasions, but he has a good heart. __**Yeah, a good heart for Kikyo. **__What? Wait- Why would I think that? Inuyasha… I know he still loves Kikyo and all but…__**Exactly. He still loves Kikyo, not you.**__W-Why am I thinking like this?!_' she rapidly shook her head.

"Kagome?" Questioned the wolf demon as he looked at Kagome worriedly. "Nothing," she said, "just thinking." He looked at her for a little while longer before he continued looking straight ahead.

They arrived at a small village. "Hey, is there a doctor here?!" Yelled Kouga as he walked in. "A demon!" Cried one of the male villagers, "please, don't hurt-"

"Oh, save your breath! This woman's injured and needs a doctor."

The man looked at Kagome worriedly then back at Kouga. He hesitated for a moment but eventually nodded his head. "This way," he said as he started walking off with Kouga on his tail. He was being stared at by the whole village, but he pushed it aside.

They arrived at a hut. A beautiful young woman with long brown hair in a ponytail came out. "Father, I just heard about the demon!" She said. _'Wow, news travel fast here,' _thought Kouga. The woman made room for them to walk in. "Set her down there," he said as he motioned towards a futon. "I'm just guessing…" started Kouga as he set Kagome down, "are you the doctor?" The man nodded his head.

"What strange clothing she's wearing…" said the woman who kept staring at Kagome. The man ordered his daughter to retrieve some things, when she left, he turned to Kouga and said, "just what happened to this young, strangely dressed girl?" Kagome spoke, "I fell."

Kouga looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "Those are some pretty interesting wounds for someone who _fell_."

"Did a demon…?" Asked the man, knowing fully well that it was not Kouga who hurt Kagome. The wolf demon nodded his head. The man said, "my name is Kazuhiko, and that woman you saw earlier is my daughter, Natsumi.

"I'm Kouga, leader of the wolf demon tribe. And this is Kagome, strangely dressed woman."

"Hey!" Cried Kagome. Natsumi came back with the supplies her father requested her to get. The doctor tended to Kagome's wounds as Kouga was there so she could squeeze his hand when she was in pain.

"Pardon me for asking," started Natsumi when her father was done tending to Kagome's wounds, "but are you two a couple?" The miko and the wolf demon looked at each other and blushed. "N-no!" Said Kagome as she shook her head furiously, Inuyasha suddenly popped into her head. "But," started Kouga, "you're my future wife!"

A long wave of silence passed through the room. Kagome finally said, "I am _not_ your future wife!"

"You will be, Kagome my darling. Now you need some rest. You must be exhausted."

Now that she thought about it, she actually did feel quite tired. Brushing off Kouga's proposal, she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

The sun couldn't rise soon enough for Inuyasha. He transformed back into a half demon and jumped off Kirara. The others followed him as he went through the forest and towards a river. The four stopped and watched as Inuyasha sniffed the area. He picked up a bottle, sniffed it, and then broke it in his hand.

"Inuyasha?" questioned Miroku as he took a step forward. "Damn that wolf…" mumbled Inuyasha as he looked down with his bangs covering his eyes. "What is it?" Asked Shippou.

"That Kouga masked their scent! I can't find them until it wears off!"

"_What?!_"

"I'm sure he wouldn't be stupid enough to take her back south to his tribe… Feh! I'm going to find her even without my nose!"

And just like that, he took off. "Wow," started Shippou, "he's really devoted." Miroku nodded his head and said, "yes, yes he is. I wish he would openly express his feelings to Kagome more, though."

Everyone agreed as they hopped on Kirara and followed the half demon.

* * *

Kagome's eyes slowly opened. Her arm and leg was still pretty sore, but overall, she was feeling better than she did last night. "Oh, so you're awake!" Said Kouga as he came into the room with a bowl of food. "Eat this," he said as he handed it to her and sat down. It smelt good and she had an appetite, so she chowed down.

When she finished she asked the wolf, "Kouga… were you by me all night?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing..."

She set the empty bowl to the side and started getting up. "Do you feel any pain?" Asked Kouga worriedly, Kagome did, but she shook her head. The wolf demon helped her walk bit by bit to get her going, and he blushed a little with how close he was to her.

They spent a few days at that village until Kagome was good enough to travel.

* * *

"Inuyasha! It's been three whole days! You need to rest!" Yelled Miroku when he finally caught up to the dog demon. They couldn't take it anymore and found a near village where they could eat and rest. "I won't rest until I find Kagome and kill that skinny wolf!" He growled. "Don't be stupid!" countered the monk, "you could find Kagome a lot easier if you would just rest!"

Inuyasha leaned against a tree and said, "I…I won't quit finding her…"

"You won't be quitting, Inuyasha! You need to rest!"

The half demon collapsed of exhaustion; he has been trying so hard to find Kagome. Miroku helped him to one of the rooms in the nearby village where the others were at. He was out cold. Miroku went ahead and went to sleep as well.

* * *

Kagome realized she has not been rescued yet, but she was having fun right now. She was playing with the wolves while Kouga watched her from a distance. "Kouga!" Cried both Ginta and Hakkaku as they ran towards his side, "you have no idea how hard it was for us to find you!" The wolf demon narrowed his eyes and asked, "can you smell my scent?" Hakkaku responded, "just a little bit. Why?"

"It must wear off a lot sooner that I thought…" He looked over at Kagome again and walked over to her. "Kagome," he said softly, "I need to put some more masking on you." Kagome stopped playing and looked at him seriously. "Please," pleaded Kouga, "I don't want Inuyasha to find you…"

Hearing him plead made her heart soften. She thought, '_I don't see much harm in staying a little while longer… but I know Inuyasha and the others will be so worried…' _She nodded her head as he took out another bottle and sprayed both of them with the liquid. "After this wears out," started Kagome, "I'm going. Like it or not." Kouga said nothing.

"Hey Kouga," said Hakkaku, "let's go back to the tribe!"

"I guess that would be alright…"

He took Kagome on her back and started running. The other wolfs tried to keep up. While running, he noticed a small field of beautiful flowers. He ran over there and set Kagome down; she looked at the flowers in awe. "Girls like flowers, don't they?" Asked Kouga as he looked away with a slight blush. Kagome noticed this and smiled, "thank you for taking me here." She said happily as she kissed his cheek.

"K-Kagome?"

She picked herself some flowers and inhaled them deeply. She noticed a small bunny, but so did Kouga. He was getting ready to pounce when she said, "no, Kouga!" He stopped right away and said, "sorry…habit."

The bunny slowly went up to Kagome and sniffed her, but then ran away when she made a sudden movement. "Aww…" whined the girl as she stood up, Kouga laughed. "Hey!" She said as she turned to him. The wolf demon walked up to her and said, "come on, we better go." Kagome smiled and said, "alright." She got on Kouga's back again and he took off.

* * *

"I can smell her! It's very faint, but I can smell her!" Cried Inuyasha enthusiastically as he took off at the speed of light. "Wait, Inuyasha!" Yelled the others as they rode on the back of Kirara. A while later, they arrived at a small field. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" yelled Inuyasha. He picked up the same kind of bottle he saw by the river. "_Kagome!_" He screamed as he threw the bottle.

* * *

Kagome was feeling uneasy. She was worried about Inuyasha, but she knew Kouga wouldn't let her go soon. They arrived at the cave and everyone came over to greet them. Hakkaku and Ginta pulled their leader to the side and said, "this is your chance, Kouga!"

"A chance for what?"

"A chance with Kagome!"

"I know that! …But it's not really going the way I hoped…"

"What do you mean?"

"She's obviously in love with that mutt… And she only sees me as a friend. So when the mask wears off, I'm going to give Kagome back to the half demon."

They watched as Kagome talked with the other tribe members. For a brief second, Kouga wished that Inuyasha was dead, but he took it back immediately, for he knew Kagome would hate him.

A couple days passed.

The earth started shaking; rocks started falling from the ceiling of the cave. Kouga ran over to Kagome and protected her from the falling rocks. "What's going on?!" Asked Ginta. "I smell a large demon," replied Kouga. A large Komodo Dragon looking thing peered its head into the cave. "Give me the miko," he hissed as he eyed Kagome. "Over my dead body!" Yelled Kouga as he attempted to kick its face. While Kouga was out of Kagome's reach, something came out of the ground and pushed her with tremendous force so that she flew out of the cave. "Kagome!" Cried Kouga as he started running towards her.

It was too late; the Komodo Dragon caught her then disappeared.

"Shit!" Yelled the wolf demon as he started chasing after the beast.

* * *

"Kouga! You bastard!" Yelled Inuyasha as he spotted the running wolf, Kouga heard him but kept running. The dog demon caught up to him and said, "where the hell is Kagome?!"

"She was taken by a Komodo Dragon demon!"

Inuyasha unsheathed his Tessaiga and swung it at the wolf demon. "This is no time to be fighting!" yelled Kouga as he dodged his attack, "we need to rescue Kagome!"

"After we find her, I'm gonna fuckin' kill you!"

* * *

Kagome grunted when she was thrown down on a wooden floor. The Komodo Dragon that kidnapped her transformed into a handsome man with medium length black hair and bright yellow eyes. "Where am I?" She asked as she looked around, the place was big and furnished with expensive thing. "At my humble abode," replied the man with a grin.

"Why am I here?" Asked the miko. The man knelt down and smiled evilly. "Why, to take your spiritual powers, of course."

"_What?!_"

"Forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Takashi, and your name is Kagome. I heard it from that wolf demon. You're really pretty… Maybe after I drain you of your powers, and if you don't die, I may make you my bride."

"No way!"

Kagome got up and looked around for an exit. Takashi chuckled as he stood up. "Besides me, no one can enter or exit my home unless I allow it. I put up a strong barrier." He grabbed Kagome and stuck his sharp nail into her flesh on her left arm. She felt numb almost immediately. "This will keep you from running away," he said with a smile. He picked her up and started carrying her to another room.

He set her on a table. As much as she wanted to scream, she couldn't. She noticed the room filled with things necessary for rituals. Takashi took a jug of liquid and poured it all over the girl's body. It smelt putrid, so she made a face.

"I must wait a couple hours before I can start taking your powers, the liquid needs to settle first." He turned his back and started working on something. Kagome let a tear fall as she thought, _'Inuyasha…Kouga…save me!'_

* * *

They searched high and low for her. "Dammit! This is your fault, you skinny wolf!" growled Inuyasha. "I wouldn't have taken her if you would have protected her properly!"

"I was protecting her just fine!"

"And what about Kikyo, are you still not over her?"

"Don't involve Kikyo in this!"

"You are such a blind _mutt_!"

Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at them. They both dodged it and in unison the two demons yelled, "What's you problem?!" The boomerang came back to Sango and she caught it. Shippou said, "instead of yelling at each other, how about we find Kagome!"

The wolf and dog demon smelt a familiar scent; they looked at each other and said, "That's Kagome scent!"

They took off towards its direction.

* * *

Two hours have passed. "Now, Kagome," said Takashi as he started taking off his clothes, "I will begin." Kagome found her voice and cried, "w-w-what are you doing?!"

"You seem to be a stubborn one… but no worries. This is part of the ritual, so just relax." He slowly started removing her clothes while Kagome screamed. Takashi growled and stuck his nail into her flesh again. "That's better…" he mumbled.

A large crash was heard. Inuyasha broke through the barrier and then broke through the ceiling with Kouga and the others. "Get your filthy hands off of Kagome!" Yelled Inuyasha as he pointed his sword at him. Takashi growled and said, "how dare you interrupt us! And how the hell did you get past my barrier?!"

Inuyasha didn't respond, but him and Kouga started fighting him as Miroku and Sango ran up to Kagome. Sango quickly fixed her clothes and Miroku picked her up and set her on Kirara. "Go on without us," said the dog demon, "We'll finish up here."

When Takashi was finally killed, Inuyasha pointed his sword at Kouga. "Now it's your turn," he said with a growl. Inuyasha ran towards him and swung his sword, "I'm gonna kill you for taking Kagome away from me!" he roared. Kouga jumped and dodged it, "Like I said," he started as he landed on the ground, "I did it because you weren't a good protector!" Inuyasha swung Tessaiga at him again.

"But I realized," continued Kouga as he easily dodged Inuyasha's attacks, "that her and I could never be together, because she loves you too much."

Inuyasha paused for a brief second to take that in, but he continued swinging his sword at the wolf demon. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Said Kouga irritably.

"Feh! As if I'm going to accept your damn apology, you skinny wolf! You have no idea what I've been through after you stole Kagome!"

"_Stop!_" Cried Kagome. She was looking at them through the hole on the roof with Shippou right by her. "I'm okay now, so please stop fighting!"

Inuyasha yelled, "But he _kidnaped_ you! I won't forgive him!" The irritated girl narrowed her eyes and said, "Kouga didn't mean to do any harm, he just wanted to protect me. So please, stop fighting…"

The dog demon looked at Kouga and growled. "You're so lucky she's here," he said has he sheathed his sword. "Kagome!" He heard Miroku yell from on the roof. Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome faint and fall through the hole. He caught her. She needed a bath, the putrid stench of the liquid Takashi poured on her made Inuyasha make a face. But at the same time he was grateful for it since it dissolved the masking Kouga sprayed on her

"So," started Kouga, "what are you going to do now?"

The half demon looked at Kagome and said, "I think I'm going to take her back to her world for a while." He jumped through the hole and landed on the roof. "Come on," said Sango who was on Kirara with Miroku behind her, "let's go."

Shippou hopped in front of Sango and Inuyasha sat in the back while holding onto Kagome tightly. They took off.

Kouga smiled a little and said, "Inuyasha, you are one lucky bastard."

* * *

When they arrived at the bone eater's well, Inuyasha jumped off Kirara with Kagome in his arms. "When will you guys be coming back?" Asked Shippou. The dog demon shrugged and said, "I'll probably come back after I drop her off." After he said that, he jumped into the dark abyss.

He got out and walked towards Kagome's. "Hey, Inuyasha!" Called Souta as he came running towards them. He stopped when he saw his sister, and made a face when he smelt her stench. "What happened?!" He asked, Inuyasha just walked passed him.

When they entered the house, Kagome regained consciousness. "Inu…yasha?" She questioned. "I'm right here, Kagome. We're in your era right now. Can you walk?" He set her down and she leaned against him as she stood up. Her mom came into view and rushed her child to the bath. Just when Inuyasha turned to leave, Kagome's grandpa stopped him. "Why not stay for dinner?" He asked. Inuyasha shook his head and said, "No thank you."

"But you just got here!"

"And now I'm leaving."

Souta walked up to him and said, "But sister will be so sad if you leave so soon!" Inuyasha sighed. After a while he said, "Fine. But I'm only staying to make sure Kagome will be okay."

When Kagome was done with her bath, she changed into fresh clothes and joined everyone for dinner. When she noticed Inuyasha, she smiled and said, "I'm so glad you stayed." He blushed a little and continued eating. Kagome's family members didn't ask what happened to them, because they could tell it was a bit of a touchy subject.

After dinner, Kagome's mother said she'd clean up all the dishes. Her daughter thanked her and went up to her room with her companion. "Hey, are you sure you're feeling okay?" Asked Inuyasha as he opened her door for her. Kagome nodded then sat on her bed. Inuyasha sat next to her after he closed the door.

"I'm sorry I worried you…" said Kagome as she looked at her feet. "It's not your fault," said Inuyasha, "it's mine. I should have protected you better."

Kagome looked at him sternly and said, "you were protecting me just fine."

"Kagome…"

"I…I was having doubts about you coming to save me though… I thought that… you'd have given up on me because you love Kikyo more…"

Inuyasha pushed her down onto the bed and got on top of her. "I would never do that!" He growled, "Kagome…I love you. Kikyo was my past… But…but you're my future."

The girl smiled softly as tears started forming in her eyes. Inuyasha's face fell. "Wh-what's wrong? Was it something I said?" Kagome shook her head and laughed a bit. "I'm just so happy right now…" She sat up and Inuyasha moved out of the way. "Inuyasha…" she whispered as she moved her face closer to his. "K-kagome?"

"I love you too..."

Inuyasha stopped and looked her in the eyes. She was serious, and it made him smile. He closed the gap between them and they shared a passionate kiss.

"You need to go to sleep, Kagome," said an out of breath Inuyasha. The girl blushed a bit and said, "will you…sleep by me?" Inuyasha blushed, but he nodded his head and curled up next to the girl under the covers.

Kagome knew that it if one of her family members walked in on them like this, she would be dead. But, she really didn't care.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up the moment the first rays of sunlight shone through the window. He looked at Kagome's sleeping face and smiled. He gently brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "Kagome…" he whispered.

"Inuyasha…" said Kagome in her sleep. She turned over so that her back was facing the dog demon. He took in her scent that he loved. "I have to go…" said Inuyasha softly as he got out of the bed without waking the girl. He let his eyes linger on her for a moment longer before he jumped out the window.

Back in the feudal era, he was greeted by Miroku.

"Took you long enough," said the monk with a smirk. Inuyasha blushed and looked away saying, "I-I wasn't that long."

"So how did it go with you and Kagome, hm?"

"I have to go find someone." Inuyasha took off before Miroku could ask any more questions.

* * *

Kagome woke up when she realized that the spot right next to her was empty. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around her room. Her window was open so she figured he went back to the feudal era.

She quickly got dressed into her uniform, packed, then hurried downstairs so that she could go back. "Kagome!" Said her mom who was waiting for her with the rest of her family at the table. But there was one face there that she did not expect to see.

"H-Hojo?! What brings you here?"

"I'm sorry," started the boy as he stood up and bowed towards Kagome, "but I really wanted to take you out on a date today. Your mom said that you were feeling fine and she invited me to eat breakfast. I didn't eat at all so I couldn't refuse."

Kagome looked over at her mother who nodded. "A date?" She questioned as she looked back at Hojo, he blushed and looked away. "I-If you don't want to, I understand…"

"Kagome would love to go on a date with a handsome boy like you!" Said her grandfather. Both Kagome and her mom shot him a look. At least she could tell how she was feeling about this.

"Kagome?" Questioned Hojo. He looked at the girl pleadingly, and she just knew she's just been cornered. She sighed then nodded her head. His face let up, but then he noticed her bag. "Where you going somewhere?" He asked.

"I can go later, just let me get changed first."

She once again went to her room and changed out of her uniform and into something casual since it was a Sunday. She looked out the window and her gaze fell upon where the bone eater's well was kept. "Inuyasha…" she said before she went back down.

When she walked down the steps of the temple, Hojo presented two amusement park tickets to her. "Care to go?" He asked. Kagome smiled and said, "I haven't gone in such a long time! I deserve a break." Hojo looked relieved as he tucked the tickets away in his pocket.

While on the train, Hojo kept asking if she was feeling alright. Kagome flushed a little because she kept thinking about Inuyasha. "Oh no… you are sick… I don't think we should go…"

"N-No!" Cried Kagome, making pairs of eyes look over at them. "I'm not sick! I'm just really happy! I promise!"

Hojo smiled, but even Kagome could tell he was still not convinced.

When they arrived at the park, Hojo talked Kagome into going on slow rides first. When they made their way up to the roller-coasters Hojo looked at Kagome worriedly. "You sure you want to ride this one?"

Kagome watched as the roller coaster shot high into the air then dropped down. '_I bet it's nothing compared to riding on Inuyasha's back'_

She couldn't help but giggle a little.

"What's so funny?" Asked Hojo. Kagome grabbed his wrist and led him towards the line. "K-K-Kagome?" Questioned the boy as he stumbled a bit. "Are you scared?" She asked when they arrived at the end of the line. Hojo looked up at the coaster, then back down at her eyes. "N-Not at all!"

Hojo screamed in terror as he was on the ride, but Kagome screamed in joy.

When they got off, Hojo had to get his breath back before they could continue on walking. "You…You held up pretty well," he said. Kagome smiled sympathetically and replied, "I wish I could say the same for you…"

"I was never fond of coasters to begin with…"

They went ahead and ate lunch in a shady area on the grass.

"Kagome…" said Hojo softly when they finished their meal.

"Yeah?"

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Hojo…"

He looked deep into her eyes. He really did care about her. Kagome looked him in the eyes as well and confessed, "I….I'm sorry Hojo….but I have my heart set on someone else…"

Hojo's face fell. "…You do?"

"Feh! Damn right she does!"

* * *

Inuyasha could smell Kikyo's scent not so far away. He ran as fast as he could so that he could go back and see Kagome before she comes back to the feudal era. Kikyo!" He called as he stopped for a brief moment.

He continued on, but then stopped when he saw her leaning against a tree. "Kikyo…" He said as he approached her. "What is it that you want?" Asked the miko softly as she stared at the dog demon walking towards her. She still loved Inuyasha.

"I…" He started, but then lost his train of thought when he looked into her eyes. Memories of his past with her slapped him across the face. "Yes?" She questioned as she walked closer to him. Inuyasha just gulped. But when Kikyo was close enough, he pulled her into an embrace.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kikyo…I still love you…but not as much as I use to…"

The priestess fell silent for a few moments until she finally said, "I know…You love my reincarnation more…"

"Her name is Kagome!" He said as he held her at arm's length. Kikyo frowned and said, "Care about her all you want, she is nothing to me."

"Don't say that."

"But it's true."

They stared at each other until the miko said, "And you know perfectly well I'm not going to rest until I find Naraku and kill him."

Inuyasha hung his head. "I don't want you to get hurt… Let me take care of that bastard."

"You should take care of that Kagome of yours."

His head snapped up and for a brief moment, he noticed a smile on her lips. "Go to her, Inuyasha."

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

He ran back to the bone eater's well happy. A big weight has been lifted off his chest. He has admitted to Kikyo he doesn't love her the same anymore and that he loves Kagome. What makes it even better is that she approved in her own way.

When he arrived at Kagome's, he couldn't smell her scent around.

He went into Kagome's room through the window and saw the bed sheets neatly folded. Her mom came into the room holding a basket of Kagome's clean clothes.

"Oh! Inuyasha! There you are! Kagome left a few hours ago."

"Where?" He demanded.

The mom hesitated for a moment. "A boy from her school asked her out on a date when she was about to go leave to the feudal era. She was cornered so she couldn't refuse. I know how you two feel about each other, but there wasn't much for me to do."

"A _date?!_" Cried Inuyasha, "Where?!"

"I'm not sure. I'm so sorry. But Hojo is a good boy, so I'm sure he won't harm her."

"I'm not taking the risk!" He cried as he jumped out the open window.

It took him a while, but he eventually ended up in front the amusement park. "The hell is this?" He questioned as he looked around. He noticed people walking through some sort of entrance so he followed them.

"Ticket please," said a woman who held out her hand.

"Ticket?"

"Do you have a ticket?"

"No?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm going to have to ask you to please leave. Without a ticket, you can't enter."

Inuyasha furrowed his brows as he turned around with a huff. "A ticket? The hell is that?!" He mumbled to himself.

Instead of going the way everyone else was, he jumped over the tall gates with no problem at all.

He stopped to sniff the air. "I can smell her," he said as he took off in Kagome's direction.

He found her sitting on the grass with a boy whom he guessed was this, 'Hojo.' He was about to stomp over to them when he heard them talking.

"Kagome…"

"Yeah?"

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Hojo…"

Inuyasha held his breath as he waited for her response.

"I….I'm sorry Hojo….but I have my heart set on someone else…"

"…You do?"

The dog demon smiled triumphantly as he walked towards the two.

"Feh! Damn right she does!"

Their heads whipped around. Kagome smiled widely while Hojo looked at him in wonder. "A cosplayer?" He questioned as he looked him up and down. "Kagome," Inuyasha said as he looked over at her with a smile, "let's go."

Kagome stood up and bowed towards Hojo. "I'm so sorry. I had such a great time though, thank you."

"Wait!" He said as he stood up as well. "You're the guy from the play!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"So _he's_ the one you have your heart set on?"

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes and smiled. "Yes, yes he is." Hojo sighed and said, "I guess I really can't do anything to win her heart over now…" He walked up to the dog demon and said before leaving, "take care of her, you hear?"

When they were alone, Inuyasha walked up to Kagome. "I'm so sorry," started Kagome when he reached her. "I'm sorry I worried you."

Inuyasha shook his head and said, "It's alright….I went to go see Kikyo."

"You _what?!_"

"And I told her I didn't love her as much as I did. And I also said that I loved you."

"And what did she say?"

"She approved."

Kagome smiled widely as she threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck. "K-Kagome?"

"Please," she whispered. "Let's stay like this… forever…"

The demon's breath caught the moment she said that last word. He hugged her back, tightly. "Kagome!" He said, a little too loudly. "Please, marry me!"

The girl froze at his words. After a few moments she said, "M-M-Marry? Inuyasha… I can't right now, I'm under aged and there are things I need to finish her before I can think about getting married…And Naraku-"

"I understand that…" He said softly, "But I never said when. Promise me that when you've done all that you needed to do here and when we've defeated Naraku…You'll come back with me to the feudal era…and be my wife..."

Kagome's hug tightened as a tear fell and landed on Inuyasha's clothing. "Kagome… are you crying?"

He held her at arm's length as he wiped a tear away from her face. Kagome nodded and said, "I'm just so happy…" She paused for a moment before she said, "I promise, Inuyasha."

He brought her close, leaned in, and gently pressed his lips on hers. Kagome deepened the kiss when she wrapped her arms around him once again and stood on her toes. They stayed like this for a long time.

* * *

The battle with Naraku was over and Kikyo was now at peace. The bone eater's well stayed connected to both worlds even after Kagome wished the jewel gone.

* * *

She looked for him at the end of her high school graduation ceremony, but he was nowhere to be found. He promised her that he would be there. "Kagome?" Said her mom as she placed a reassuring hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I'm sure he'll come." Kagome nodded her head, thinking that if he didn't appear soon, she was going to kill him.

"Inuyasha's late!" Pointed out Souta as he scanned the nearly empty area. Kagome held onto her diploma tightly, remembering the promise that she made a few years back. "Kagome!" Said her grandfather as he came up to her. He handed her a rabbit's foot. A real one.

"Ew!" She cried as she threw it towards her brother.

"Cool!" He exclaimed after he caught it. "Kagome, that's your good luck charm," said the old man as he retrieved the foot back from his grandson who pouted. "It's supposed to have actual powers."

Kagome picked it up by the chain and said, "if it's supposed to have powers, then why hasn't Inuyasha shown up yet?!"

"Kagome!"

She looked over at the dog demon who jumped off her school building and ran towards her. Luckily for her, no one else was around at the moment to see him. "You baka!" She cried as she dropped the rabbit's foot, which Souta picked up, and threw her diploma at him, "You're late!"

Inuyasha caught it and handed it to her mom. "I know," he said softly, "I'm so sorry. I was held up…"

"With what?!"

"I'm not entirely sure how this works, but I saw a man in this era do this a few years ago…."

He got on one knee and took out a wooden box. Both Kagome and her mother placed their hands over their mouths. "Inuyasha…?" Whispered the graduate.

When the demon opened the box, inside was a diamond ring.

Inuyasha took it out and said, "Toutousai sure did take his time with it… So I had to give him a kick in the ass to make him finish faster."

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome…Will you marry me?"

The girl nodded her head as tears started forming in her eyes. "You're crying again?" questioned Inuyasha as he stood up. "You knew this day was coming though..."

"I know but…. Even still…" She dropped the rabbit's foot and threw her arms around him and cried, "Yes!"

Her family started cheering.

"Kagome…" whispered the demon, "I love you."

"I love you too, Inuyasha," replied Kagome.

Their lips met.

* * *

**And that's it! I could make another chapter to this (because I have a really good idea for one ) but that all depends on how much you liked this story. I know, it ended too soon... but then again, it makes you want more, right? :3**


End file.
